Renegade for life
by thundernator
Summary: How would the galaxy react after Shepard returns from hell; two years after his death.
1. Chapter 1

**Renegade for Life**

**Authors notice: Post ME2 and has some OC characters. This fanfiction will contain adult themes; it is a spawn fanfic. **

**Commander Al Simmons Shepard is paragede, vanguard, sole survivor, ruthless and colonist. Choose to save the council.**

'**hello' means a character is thinking or is communicating telepathically **

**/hello/ means a recording is playing**

***hello* means a noise is made**

** Chapter 1: A rude awakening**

2157, Cronos station

Miranda walked slowly down the corridor of the station towards the illusive man's office, while reading a datapad of the reports of shepard's body; given to her by Liara. The reports revealed 3 very disappointing facts: There isn't enough of Shepard's remains left for the Lazarus project or cloning. The final is that they just wasted 18 months and 1 billion credits looking for Shepard's body. 'We wasted so much resources to find Shepard's remain and we haven't got a single scratch', she though angrily as she entered the office.

The Illusive man was sitting in his desk; smoking a cigar. He was facing the red and blue suns near the station, but then turned around towards Miranda.

"Ms. Lawson, I believe you have the info I need", he said calmly as he walked up and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yes, I do actually, but it might be a little disappointing", she said slightly nervous as then passed a datapad towards the Illusive man.

"I'll see for myself." He started reading the reports for 20 minutes; he then placed it down on the desk. "Ms. Lawson, this is unfortunate news", he said slightly angrily.

"I know sir, what do you want us to do next?"

"Stop looking."

'This is a little odd; it doesn't seem like him to just give up on something. What is he up to?' "Um sir, why are we just quitting?"

"I meant to say temporally, we'll stop looking temporally. In the mean time I want you to assemble a team to stop the collectors. Here's the dossier of possible recruits, I assume you are willing to get this done."

"Yes sir, I will." She picked up the dossier and walked out of the office.

Omega

A man was lying in an alleyway against a cold rusted metal wall. His appearance was of a tall fairly athletic and muscular human male with glowing green eyes. He was wearing a skin tight midnight black suit that surrounds his entire body, had a large white m over his chest and had white dual-sided face paint on his mask that covered the center of his face. Additionally he was wearing spiked crimson red boots, gloves and a massive cape.

'Where am I', he thought to himself as he lifted himself up and started walking out of the alley; he then stopped when he saw his reflection within a small section of the wall. 'What the hell am I wearing?' He pulled back the mask only to reveal a heavily burnt mutilated corpse-like face. He crouched down the floor and began to feel his face. "Oh god, what the hell happened to me?" He quickly pulled the mask over his face And crouched into a corner. 'Am I dead, I feel dead, yet somehow I'm still alive?' He then quickly checked his pulse and heart rate only to turn up nothing.

'How the hell is this possible? Am I fucking zombie!' He punched the wall, leaving a large dent in the metal. 'How did this happen to me?' He tried to remember his personal memories, yet the only thing he could remember is general knowledge of the galaxy and small glimpses of his life. One in particular was of a large demonic creature saying, "You are now a hellspawn." 'What the hell is a hellspawn,' he thought as he began to move outside of the alleyways. 'Why can't I remember.'

Outside of the alleyways were large masses of people; all of them staring at his colourful and odd costume. The masses of people were rubbing against his skin; greatly annoying him, he saw an un-crowded section and slip into it.

A turian was behind a counter selling clothes, he looked up at him and asked," What in the spirits are you wearing."

"I have no idea, by the way do you know where I am", the hellspawn asked.

"Are you kidding me? You're on Omega, the citadel's dark twin."

"Thanks." He started walking but was interrupted by the turian.

"Wait a minute, what is that suit made out of?"

"I don't know and it's not for sale", he replied angrily.

"I know, I was just saying that some people will kill just for a piece silk-shirt. Imagine what they'll do to you."

"I can handle myself."

"What ever you say," he replied sarcastically and then started to giggle beneath his breath only to a very noticeable growl coming from the man; he quickly stopped giggling.

The Hellspawn was beginning to become annoyed by the masses of people rubbing against his skin and staring at him; looking like they wanted to avoid him or kill him. He decided to move back into a nearby alleyway.

He was walking down the alley, but stopped when he heard screaming near him. He walked slowly towards the screaming, leaned against a wall and looked over to the side. He saw a female quarian and human being harassed and threatened by 3 batarians. The 2 girls looked badly beaten, there clothes were ripped and tarred; revealing the majority of there body. They were huddled together and were begging for mercy. 'I have to stop this, but I can't just walk up to do them. I need to think of a plan.' He analyzed his surroundings and saw that the wall to his right is somewhat climbable and the rooftops to his left would give him a good view, but would still keep him hidden.

He climbed up the right wall and then quickly jumped to the building on his left. He moved to the edge of the rooftops, yet he made sure he was hidden in the darkness. His position revealed things he didn't notice before such as 7 other dead bodies, large amounts of blood and the true extent of the 2 girls' injuries. Additionally, he saw 1 of the batarians holding a gun against the quarian's head, while the other girl watched in terror.

"You think that you fucking rats can steal from the blood packs. Let me show you what happens when you mess with us," the batarian threatened as he clinched the trigger. A massive chain erupted from above and grasped the batarian by the neck right after he pulled the trigger. The chain lifted him high up into the air; the batarian struggled to escape its grasp.

"Get this thing off of me," the batarian screamed as his body was smacked against the walls until his body went limp while the 2 other batarians just watched in shock. The 2 batarians looked at the mangled corpse of there acquaintance and they looked around for the killer.

"What the hell was that," asked one of the batarian's terrified as he looked around for the culprits.

"I don't know, but whatever it is; it's still going to die for what he did."

"Do you think she know anything."

"I don't know, probably. Just see what she knows."

The other batarian grabbed the girl by the neck just before the hellspawn dropped silently to the ground.

"Do you know where the hell it is," the batarian threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded terrified.

"Listen, if you don't start giving us answers; I'll blow your brains out."

The hellspawn was right behind the batarian, hidden within the darkness. A massive red clothe emerged from his body and engulfed him.

"What the fuck, oh god somebody help me," the batarian screamed right before his body was crushed by the hellspawn. His remains where crushed from all angles and with incredible force.

"Where the hell are you," screamed the batarian in panic as he looked frantically for the culprit

'Time to have a little fun,' the hellspawn sadistically thought. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand," he said coldly.

"Why, because if you get any where near me, I'll blow her brains out," replied the batarian terrified as he pointed his rifle towards the girl.

A steel chain came rushing out of the shadows and struck the batarian in the head. He was sent flying away from his hostages; he then looked up and saw the culprit right above him. He quickly tried to fire the hellspawn, but was stopped when the hellspawn grabbed his rifle and crushed it with his bare hands.

"Listen man, please don't hurt me. Do you want money, I can give you it. Anything, I can give you anything you want. Just name it," The terrified batarian mumbled.

The hellspawn grabbed the batarian by the neck and replied, "What ever you're offering, I still won't accept it. The only thing I want to see is your death." He snapped the batarian's neck killing him instantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Get away from me," she said terrified as she crawled away from the hellspawn.

"I don't want to hurt you."

The girl picked up a beat-up rifle on the ground and pointed it towards the hellspawn; shaking her arms uncontrollably. "What ever the hell you are, don't come anywhere closer or I'll shoot."

"Put the gun down; I don't want to hurt you." The hellspawn moved quickly out of the way right before the girl could shoot him. The gun exploded right in her face and killed her instantly.

The hellspawn looked at the scene in front of him; 5 people dead in 3 minutes. 'Damn, why couldn't she have just put the rifle down and not get herself killed.'

'If she was alive, would it make any difference,' a voice said in his head.

'What the hell was that?'

'Look behind you.'

The hellspawn looked behind and saw a corpse get up. The corpse appearance then shifted from a badly bruised and beaten salarian to a tall middle age Caucasian wearing a 21st century suit.

"Who are you?" The hellspawn looked at the odd figure; he seemed unnaturally calm and seemed to emit a very unpleseant aura from him.

"Well I'm your watchdog, Shepard," the man replied coldy and emotionless.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Why am I calling you by your last name? Al Simmons Shepard."

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember; you made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"A very simple one." A wine glass appeared in the man's hand. "You made a deal with malebolgia to become a solider in hell's army and in return you get a chance to stop the reapers."

"What are the reapers?"

"A race of sentient starships that wipe out all life in the galaxy every 50,000 years. I know it sounds incredibly ridiculous, but you are the one who came up the idea."

"That sounds incredibly stupid."

"After what you have done and witness, is it really so hard to believe."

"I suppose so, but why should I trust you."

"Does it really matter; you got a second shoot at life."

'If you're a demon, then why should I trust?"

"Considering the risk for not trusting me is the death of all sentient life. By the way Shepard, you are acting incredibly calm in this situation; most people would assume there dreaming or hallucinating."

"I know the difference between reality and fantasy. Why can't I remember?"

"Your memory lose is only temporally; it would come back in time."

"Listen, I don't think I'll be much help if I'm amnesiac; so you can deal with the reapers yourself until I get my memories."

"I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into."

"Are you threatening me? If you are, I can easily kill you in a matter of moments."

"You're quite ignorant, and I was threatening you; I was stating a fact."

Shepard grabbed 2 rifles on the ground and pointed them both towards the demon. "I'm gonna give you a warning, leave or else."

"You should be thanking us for having a chance to serve in hell's army," The man replied angrily

"I'm not serving anyone."

The demon looked back at Shepard, "It's your funeral." The demon's skin began to stretch and snap revealing a tall slim -like creature. It had 6 limbs: 4 slim arms and 2 slim legs with 4 claws on each. Finally its head had a pair of ram horns, a long narrow face with its mouth wide open; giving a sinister grin and its eyes were windows into space.

Shepard sprayed bullets through the demon; having each bullet go straight through it. However, the gunshots healed up within minutes and it was blood was an illuminating light green. It then rushed over to him and tightly clinched his entire body.

"What the hell are you," Sheppard asked as he struggled to get free.

"A creature vastly superior to humans; a true native of hell," it replied coldly. It then throws Sheppard downwards and causing him to shatter through several metal floors. He got up and saw his chest was bleeding green blood.

The demon appeared right in front and stared at him with its cold eyes. "I would kill you right now, but I'm not allowed to. By the way Shepard, your previous skills are not what he hired you for." It then quickly moved towards Shepard as he was dragging himself out of the building. "Now get with the fucking program."

**Author's notice: I know it's litte short, but it is only a prologue. Future chapters will be close to 4000 words. If anyone thinks I should slightly expand or modify this chapter or future ones; I'll gladly will. However, some parts of a chapter I will not change. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Renegade for life**

**Author's notice: I think the first chapter went pretty well.**

** Chapter 2: deeds for a devil**

Shepard crawled out of the wreck of the building and lay against a nearby wall. His back and chest were badly cut, bruised and were dripping blood. He clinched his wounds with his cape to stop the bleeding, however his damaged flesh started to reassemble

'How did I heal so fast," Shepard asked himself as he felt his body being rapidly repaired from within.

"The suit did it for you," replied the demon calmly as it moved into the light. Its appearance was currently a human wearing a 21st century suit, not a typical demon.

"Why are you so calm?" Shepard's injuries were fully healed and he stood up.

"Because you pose no threat to me. Now unto your training. The first thing I hellspawn must learn is to kill with remorse; I think your getting there and hopefully you'll have no trouble killing innocents. Oh, I almost forget to mention I'm the employer."

'The employer, what kind of name is that?' Shepard looked at the employer wondering if should ask him about his name but quickly dismissed it. "I'll never kill innocents."

"I thought you will say that; that is why we brought you in your natural habitat. Omega is so full of sin that you're just begging to feed off of it."

"What do you mean by feed of sin?"

"Your suit can absorbed the evil and sin of others and covert it to energy."

"Okay, but what kind I do with it?"

"You'll find out as time passes in the mean time, you should starting killing a few people to complete your training."

"Why should I kill for you?" Shepard kneeled to the floor and clinched his head in pain. "Whatever you're doing inside my head, stop it!"

"No, this is what you get for disobeying hell." The employer increased his telepathic attacks on Shepard; causing his pain to increase.

"Fine, fine, I'll do what you say just get out of my head." The employer stopped his telepathic attacks and Shepard stood up with relief.

"Are you ready to discuss this like adults?"

"Screw you."

"That's quite immature anyways for your first task we want you to brutally murder 7 blood packs; they should be in the southern industrial area. Don't worry you won't be murdering any innocents yet; there all wanted criminals. Do you have any problems with your task?"

Shepard looked at the employer and grunted as he then walked south.

…..

8 blood packs were inside of an abandoned warehouse that has recently came into there possession. There were 3 humans; Frank, Mitch and John, 3 asari: Tesla, Aela and Veela and 2 krogan: Kuun and Vaal.

They were all packing several large and small crates of unknown substances to bring to Aria. They had obtained the substances from a homeless turian on omega. No blood packs could figure out what the substance was or what the applications were but they do that it is quite rare and valuable. Additionally, it was also the same substance that the hellspawn who was stalking them was made out.

Shepard analyzed his surroundings; there was barely an illumination in the building, the insides were crowded with supplies and other objects and all blood pack members were in close proximity to the supplies. He decided to wait, watch, listen and prepare.

"Does anyone know what this stuff is made out of," asked Frank as he packed a small crate into a shuttle.

"No one knows what this element X is made out of," replied Vaal.

"Element X? That is actually what we are calling it? Anyways I think I might go guard the back entrance." Frank moved towards the backdoor and right below a ledge giving a nearby hellspawn the perfect opportunity.

The Hellspawn moved swiftly and silently towards the ledge above Frank; he was about 10 meters above him. Chains emerged from his body and wrapped tightly around frank's neck. Frank was struggling to gasp for air as the chains tighten his grip around his neck.

"Oh god, somebody please help me," he gasped as his body then went limp. The hellspawn violently tossed the corpse downwards. He then grappled to a nearby ledge and moved into the air ducts.

*Slam* "What was that," asked Tesla.

"I don't know but I think it came this," replied john as he pointed towards the back door. "I'll be right back."

John walked towards the back door. When he got there, he saw Frank's body lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere and his body was mangled and damaged beyond repair.

"Someone is here!" A chain rushed out of an airduct and wrapped tightly around his neck. The chain violently shakes John across the room in plain view.

Aela witnessed John scream and panic as his body was smacked around. "Goddess, what is going on!?" Aela aimed and fired towards the chain along with everyone else however, they couldn't land a single shoot. The chain dropped John's corpse unto the floor and retreated back into the air ducts.

"Is it gone," asked Mitch paranoid.

"Unlikely, someone with a huge advantage wouldn't just leave and quit," replied an alert Vaal as looked around the warehouse.

"So he or she is just toying with us?"

"Probably, but were gonna finish him off soon enough."

"Good luck, I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Don't; we have to stick together." However he was too late as Mitch made it to the entrance. A red clothes slip out of a nearby crack and then rushed towards John's head; smashing it against a wall and leaving blood everywhere in plain view.

The red clothe retreated back into the crack; it then slithered along to the generator and destroyed it. The power to the building was quickly lost as all doors were depowered and the lights were too; making it pitch black.

The remaining bloodpacks activated there flashlights and began to search for the hellspawn. Additionally, the hellspawn moved silently and swiftly along the warehouse towards a ledge; as he was no trouble seeing in pitch black.

"Goddess, it trapped us, it fucking trapped us. Were going to die," screamed Aela terrified as she paced back and forth across the center of the warehouse unaware that the damage was right above her.

A red fabric dropped down and wrapped around her body with tremendous force; killing her violently and instantly.

Kuun witnessed Aela being killed and shoot upwards towards where he expected the hellspawn to be. "Take this, whatever the hell you are!" Waves of bullets hit the glass roof above them and causing it to break into a million tiny pieces.

"Watch where you're shooting," shouted Veela. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"At least it's dead, I think?" replied Kuun.

"We can't be to sure. No one let your guard down until we kill this thing or we have a chance to escape; I prefer the latter. Now does everyone understand," replied Vaal.

"We can't kill that," replied a terrified Tesla as she was then interrupted by Vaal. "Understand."

"Understand," everyone replied.

"Understand," replied the hellspawn with a cold and terrifying voice.

"What was that," asked Tesla.

"It's him. Everyone keep up your guard up," ordered Vaal. Everyone clinched together in a circle and formed a defensive position.

"Who the hell are you," asked Veela as she looked around frantically around for him.

"Shepard," he replied.

"Shepard, as in Al Shepard," asked Veela

"Bingo," he replied.

Veela couldn't believe what she heard; obviously he was lying, but she wasn't 100% sure. Her grip around the trigger tightened and her body tensed up. "You-you can't be him; his been dead for 2 years."

"I got better."

You're not him; no can be brought back from the dead. Now show yourself coward, so I can rip out your throat for what you've done," demanded Kuul.

"If you say so." Shepard dropped incredibly quickly on top of Kuun's Spine with unbelievable force and paralyzing him instantly. Kuun screamed in agony for a few seconds only to see his attacker and then his boot in his face.

"Kill it, kill it," screamed Veela as everyone shoot towards Shepard. Tides of red clothe sprung from Shepard's body and form a red fog-like shape. Two chains then emerged from the red fog and striked both asari with tremendous force: Tesla was killed instantly and Veela was only tossed towards a door.

Shepard then moved towards the supply crates and quickly absorbed the energy from them; leaving all of them dry.

Vaal was furious after he had witnessed Shepard remove the contents of the crates and killing all his teammates. "Your going to have to repay for the element x you stole and be aware; now if you really are Shepard, then lets see what you can," demanded Vaal asking for the hellspawn to fight him; unafraid of the danger moving slowly towards him.

Shepard stopped in his tracks shrunk his cape, revealing his hellspawn figure. "You first."

Vaal charged towards Shepard attempting to punch him with his left fist. Shepard then dodged to the right at the last moment and grabbed a hold of Vaal's fist then breaked it. Vaal stepped back in slight pain, but he quickly shrugged it off. Shepard then sprinted towards and bioticily kneed him in the gut, causing him to drop to the floor and vomited up small amounts of blood. Shepard then attempted to finish him off, but he then unleashed a nova on Shepard, causing him to fly back 10 meters.

Vaal quickly got back up on his feet, he saw Shepard getting back up and wasted no time as he charged towards him. However, Shepard jumped out of the way seconds before Vaal could attack him, and landed on top of a railing. He then performed a biotic charged at Vaal, causing him to fly back a few meters.

Vaal was dazed by the attack, but quickly recovered. He then noticed a shotgun within his reach and his attacker high up in the air trying to land on top of him. He quickly picked the gun and fired at him, causing him to fly back a few meters, and spill out a few drops of glowing light green blood.

'So that thing can bleed which means I kill it,' thought Vaal as he ran towards Shepard and stomped his foot against Shepard's chest. Vaal then attempted to throw a punch towards Shepard's face however, his leg was broken by Shepard, and then his arm quickly followed up to.

Vaal fell to the floor in pain; he was huddled up into a ball. He then noticed his opponent directly above him; who then placed his right foot firmly on his chest and grasped his neck tightly and began to pull. He felt his bones, flesh and veins began to stretch, split and break apart slowly and painfully. He cried out in intense pain and then was quickly silenced after a noticeable *snap*.

Veela was lying in a corner nearby an exit; she had witnessed they entire fight in plain view. At first she thought Vaal was going to get killed, however her hopes were increased, but only for a slight while. She then noticed Shepard walking slowly towards her; she began to sprint towards the door and started to bang repeatedly on it. She soon realized it was pointless and stopped. She then turned around and asked terrified, "What the hell are you."

"Spawn." He continued to move closer, but was stopped by an abrupt headache

Veela watched him grip his head in pain; she was wondering if this was the perfect moment to strike or retreat. She picked the latter as the power to the room was mysteriously returned; she then sprinted out of the building. 'I need to tell Aria, she'll know what to do.' She sprinted as fast as she could towards the afterlife; looking around every few seconds to see if he was nearby. She was nearing the afterlife and slipped into a nearby crowd and blending seamlessly into it.

Vaala rushed towards the entrance of the afterlife, she shocked by what she had witnessed

"Halt, why are you in such a hurry? Do you have a weapon on you," the guard asked.

"I need to talk to Aria, it's an emergency and no, I do not have a weapon with me," she mumbled.

"Don't think you can just walk right up and demand to see Aria, but I'll see what I could do." The guard contacted Aria through the radio. "Aria, some asari is asking to see you; says it's an emergency."

"Who is it?"

"Veela, from the guard team," Veela replied.

"It's Veela."

"Let her in." The guard allowed Veela to enter and she quickly ran inside. She then ran towards Aria.

"Veela, didn't except you to be back so soon. By the way, where's the rest of your squad and the supply crates," said Aria.

"All of them all dead and the element X were stolen," she replied terrified.

"Who did it?"

"Not who, what."

"What?"

"A monster, demon something not of this world," she rambled.

"I'm pretty sure monsters and demons are imaginary."

"Just take a look at this." She then unplugged a recording device from her helmet and handed it to Aria. "That recording device, contains footage of what I witnessed. I highly recommend you watch, however the footage can be graphic. I do not want to witness it again. I think I'll go grab a drink." She walked towards the bar.

Aria plugged the recording device in her omni-tool and played the footage. She was in a state of disbelief; as she had not witnessed anything like it. 'That thing is real; I thought she was just traumatized. If that thing starts to kill more people and become more noticeable then it's going to screw everything up. The citadel, Cerberus and every other organaization or government would be snooping around this place; trying to catch or kill the damn thing. I have to find a way to kill this thing.'

Aria headed to the bar, walked up to Veela and asked her, "How do you kill it?"

Veela was drinking a bottle of whisky; she then put it down and faced Aria. "I don't really know, but I do it can be hurt so it can feel pain. I saw it bleed and I think it may have been slightly hurt for a short while when it was hit by a nova. Also it got a painful headache at random. That's all I know, I don't feel like talking." She picked up her bottle and continued drinking.

"Thanks, I'll try to deal with it before things get out of hand." She activated her omni-tool and wrote down a bounty, on it saying, /Omega, Wanted: Spawn for 1st degree murder and thief of valuable properties. Reward: 1 million dead, 2 million alive. Note: target is extremely dangerous, and has cape and steel chain powers. Do not reveal this to anyone.

Veela glanced over to Aria's omni-tool; she spat out her drank when she saw the contents on it. She turned and faced Aria. Are you planning to release a bounty across Omega that will get everyone rushing to find this thing; only to end up dead?"

"I'm not going to reveal the information to everyone; that would be insane; I'm revealing the info only to certain people."

…..

Garrus was finishing up on the final touches to his assault rifle. He activated his omni-tool when he heard a message pop up, on it saying, /Omega, wanted: Spawn for 1st degree murder and thief of valuable properties reward: 3 million dead, 6 million alive. Note: target is extremely dangerous and unpredictable, and has cape and steel chain powers. You are not to reveal this information to any one/.

'Sounds like I challenge.' Garrus picked up his gear and walked out of the building. 'What does it mean by cape and steel chain powers?'

…..

Tela vasir was in Illium, excepting the latest info from the shadow-broker. Her omni-tool then started to beep; indicating that he was calling.

She activated her Omni-tool. "What do you have for me now," she asked.

"A creature was spotted in Omega, Aria is offering 1 million credits dead, 2 million alive," the shadow-broker said in a highly synthesized and calm voice

"What is it and what is wanted for?"

"The creature calls itself Spawn and Shepard."

"Isn't he dead?"

"Yes. This creature probably just has a similar name."

"What is it wanted for?"

"1st degree murder and theft of valuable properties. It is extremely dangerous and the info I received from one of my agents; well, lets just say it's not of this world. I have footage of it in action."

"Show it too me." Tela downloaded the footage from the shadow-broker. She watched the clip; shocked by what she saw. The most noticeable thing were the chains and massive red fabric that was coming from and being manipulated by it, the creature's strength and its illuminating green blood.

"This has to be faked. Someone probably just special effects and editing," she said.

"It's not faked. There are 8 dead bodies in a warehouse, the footage came from a headcam which couldn't have been edited in time and the only witness was traumatized by it."

'So it's real and dangerous', she thought. She recalled the footage of the thing bleeding. 'However, it can be killed.' She headed towards the transport station and ordered a ride to Omega. "Broker, tell me if you find anything."

"Yes, I will."

…..

Jacob Taylor walked down the corridor towards the holo-room to give an interesting report to the illusive man. He had just received footage of something killing 8 blood packs with some weird powers. The footage was acquired by a spy, who then gave the footage to him to give to the illusive man. At first, he thought it was faked, but he quickly dismissed that option since they always check any footage to see if it is faked.

Jacob entered the room and put up a connection to the illusive man.

"Jacob taylor, you have the footage?"

"Yes sir, I'm uploading the footage to you now." Jacob sent the footage to T.I.M. "Just to let you know, what you are about to witness can be pretty unreal."

"I'll see for myself." He watched the footage analyzing every aspect of it; however the lack of brightness made it difficult. Yet he did know that whatever it was; it was strong as a krogan and had abilities not seen before.

The footage finished playing and the Illusive man and asked stupified, "Did- did he just rip a Krogan's head off with his bare hands?"

"Yes sure. There is also a bounty; the reward is-" replied Jacob but he was then interrupted.

"I don't care how big the bounty is, I think we may have just found someone to add to the dossier."

**Author's notice: Told you it will be longer. I've been playing the church of the firehawk mission in borderland's 2 and I've been thinking should Shepard/spawn accidently start a cult. I'll decide by 5 chapters in. **


	3. Rewrite notice

author's notice: plan on rewriting. I know it seems odd that I plan a rewrite this early in the story, but i'm rewriting because the story seems fast paced and rushed. So I want to start over and take my time with the story. I'll try to make it better.


End file.
